The Little Things
by RainbowGummyBears
Summary: Just a fluffy one-shot about all of the little things that make Will and Emma love each other. Sorry for the crappy summary. The story's a little bit better. Read and Review please!


**Hey everybody! So here's my Wemma one-shot I've been working on off and on for quite a while now (I keep changing things, so I never finish.). Hope you enjoy! Wemma is one of my all time favorite Glee couples 3 Please review!**

**-Emma :)**

The sun came beating through the window and shown on Emma's red hair. Will woke up to fins Emma (HIS Emma… God that sounded nice) cured up next to him with her hand on his chest. He smiled.

He gently ran a hand through Emma's smooth fiery locks. She was absolutely breath taking. He stroked her cheek with his thumb and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

He loved her… flaws and all. He loved the way she never missed a beat. He loved the way her hair cascaded over her shoulder. He loved the way she smiled and the way it lit up any room. He loved that sometimes, on weekends, she'd insist they spent the day in the apartment, just watching movies together, or sometimes just talking. Sometimes, she even wore his clothes, which always looked great on her, even if they were too big for her small frame.

He loved the way she wore her heart on her sleeve.

He loved her heart, the way she was so passionate about things, the way she'd fight to the death for the things she believed in.

He smiled thinking about her. He smiled a lot now, because she was all he really thought about.

Like magic, as he thought about the way her big eyes sparkled, they fluttered open, the way they did every morning.

"Good morning, beautiful."

He placed a lingering kiss on her lips, like he did every morning.

"Good morning!" she was grinning from seeing how happy Will had been that morning.

"What's got you so happy?" she asked him.

"You're beautiful when you sleep." Will placed a kiss on Emma's nose and she giggled.

"How long have you been up?"

"15, 20 minutes tops."

"You should've woken me up!"

"Well then you would've been mad… and I wouldn't get to do this."

Will climbed on to of Emma and tickled her ribcage. She screamed and laughed.

"Will! Will Schuester! I can't breath!" she laughed.

He laughed along with her. When he stopped, he plopped down next to her.

They laid there for a moment in silence... and then they burst out laughing.

When that died down, they turned onto their sides and faced each other.

They stared at each other and Will played with Emma's hair.

Emma finally broke the silence.

"Will?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you happy?"

He looked at her and laughed.

"I woke up next to you this morning, didn't I?"

Emma smiled a little smile (the kind that Will loved most) and kissed him on the lips again.

"I love you, Will."

Will grinned. "I love you too."

Emma truly loved him, more than she'd ever loved anything in the entire world.

She loved his eyes and the way she got lost in them all the time.

She loved the little flecks of green in his gorgeous hazel eyes.

She loved the way that he always kept her guessing when it came to dates or dinners or things like that (except when he invited her parents over; while he didn't know what they were like, it was still uncool.)

She loved the way that he always knew what to say, especially when she'd had a crappy day or something happened. He always had the perfect way of cheering her up.

She loved the way that he was always willing to wait for her… in every way.

She loved the way he kissed her nose.

She loved his grin, which even in his 30s looked boyish.

She loved the way he made her feel like a teenager again because of his adorable silliness.

But mostly, she loved his heart, the way his eyes shone when he was doing something he cared about, the way he cared about those glee kids, like they were his own family, which in a way they were.

It was all of those little things that make you love someone… and she loved him.

He loved her for every one of those little things… in spite of and because of her flaws.

Of course, Will had flaws as well, but she loved him because of that.

She was right where she belonged, in his arms, and he felt the exact same way.

He loved everything about her…

Especially the little things.

**Okay, it wasn't that good. But please review. I ask for no flames. I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks!**

**-Emma :)**


End file.
